


Non-Existent Extradition Treaties

by Havendance



Series: Truth, Justice, and Horde Politics [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Hordak makes demands that won't be followed, Politics, Post Season 3, but then I thought about it too much and I'm a little sad now, everyone believes in the power of friendship, princess alliance meeting, this started off as heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havendance/pseuds/Havendance
Summary: Hordak demands that the Princess Alliance turn over the traitor Entrapta. Needless to say, the Princess Alliance is very confused.(Can be read as a stand-alone fic.)





	Non-Existent Extradition Treaties

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a prequel to Turnabout Traitor! but can be read standalone since it doesn’t really affect the plotline, but it takes place in the same universe.
> 
> I don’t remember whether or not all the princesses know about Entrapta, but for this fic, I’m assuming that they do.

“So, I’m sure you’re all wondering why we’ve summoned you here,” Glimmer said, looking out over the assembled Princess Alliance council. At her right, Bow was poking at his portable screen and at her left, Adora was fingering her sword very seriously.

Mermista shrugged. “I figured, like, the Horde was up to no good again.”

“We’re going to invade aren’t we?” Frosta said eagerly, ice already starting to form at her fingertips.

“Is this about the nature festival I proposed?” Perfuma asked, smiling hopefully.

Glimmer shook her head. “Kind of, I don’t know, and no. Sorry Perfuma, we’ll have to get back to that.”

“Oh,” Perfuma said softly and stopped smiling.

“We’ve received a message from the Horde,” Glimmer continued. “Hordak wants us to give him Entrapta.”

“What!?” All the visiting princesses said in unison.

“But, Entrapta, she-” Perfuma started to say.

Mermista looked up from her nails. “But, like, we don’t have her.”

“Yeah!” Frosta slammed her fist on the table. “She left us, for the Horde.”

Perfuma looked down at a flower she’d summoned into her hands. “We did leave her there,” she said softly. “We should’ve gone back for her.”

“I know,” Adora said, speaking for the first time, stepping forward. “We shouldn’t have abandoned her then, but we might be able to make up for it now. According to Lord Hordak, they want her back so they can try her for treason. It looks like she turned against them.”

“Wait, he really said that?” Mermista asked. “That she betrayed them?”

Bow nodded. “That was the gist of the message. There were also a whole bunch of insults and threats but he basically said that Entrapta betrayed them.”

“So she’s on our side after all?” Perfuma asked hopefully.

“That’s what Hordak says at least, “ Glimmer said. “And I, for one, don’t trust a single word that comes out of his mouth.”

“We should do everything we can to help her,” Perfuma said, standing up.

“Yeah,” Mermista nodded. “You know, no princess left behind and all that.”

Adora was fiddling with the pommel of her sword. “We talked when the portal was collapsing,” she said slowly. “And, I think we can trust that she really did leave the Horde behind. She said she valued our friendship.”

Bow nodded. “She did. She helped us out too.”

“She did, but everything was about to be destroyed then,” Glimmer said. “I want to believe that we can trust her as much as you do but, ugh,” she sighed and held her head in her hands. “Mom’s gone, and I’m in charge now and feel like I have to be the cautious one.”

Bow put his hand on Glimmer’s shoulder in silent support.

“I know,” Adora said. “We need to be cautious, but if Entrapta really has realized that what the Horde’s doing is evil, we should support her. I was able to discover the truth. I believe that she has too.”

“Where would we be if we didn’t believe in each other?” Perfuma asked softly.

“Probably conquered,” Mermista said.

Frosta nodded in agreement. “If I’d believed you guys at princess prom, maybe the Horde wouldn’t have gotten that attack in.”

“Yeah,” Glimmer nodded and sat up straight. “You’re right. Who’s in favor of telling Hordak just where he can go looking for Entrapta?”

“Like, do you even need to ask?” said Mermista.

Perfuma smiled. “I wouldn’t make any other choice.”

“She’s still our friend after all,” Bow said.

Adora’s grip on her sword was firm. “We don’t leave anyone behind.”

Frosta looked at the rest of the princesses. “I don’t know Entrapta like you guys do, but you bet that I’m going to take any chance I can get to tell Hordak to mind his own business.”

“Then it’s decided.” Glimmer's smile was confident as she surveyed the alliance. She looked like a queen. “We send Hordak a message letting him know that there’s no way we’re giving Entrapta to him. In the meantime, we look for her and make sure that she knows we’re on her side.” Every princess in the room nodded as she met their eye. “He should know better than to think we’d sell out one of our own.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hordak knew that they weren’t actually going to give Entrapta to him, it was more a show of force than anything else. Anyway, I’m still working on the sequel to Turnabout Traitor! where we get Hordak and Entrapta’s reunion. This was just a quick idea I had in the meantime. As to why this didn’t get mentioned at the trial? I guess the response didn’t show up on time.


End file.
